


Forget - Me - Not

by UchihaItachi



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hinted: Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaItachi/pseuds/UchihaItachi
Summary: Follows through from start of drive to my own take on the end of Zio arc [Which may or may not go that way]When two people have a soul bond, wherever one gets injured the other gets flowers that mark their feelings towards the other.Everything goes cold when he stares at the purple Hyacinths and red carnations that pepper the exact spot Gou knows is a nasty bruise on himself. There's never any misunderstandings when it comes to soul bonds. A person always knows whose bond is whose.





	Forget - Me - Not

**Author's Note:**

> Love how I named this account to write naruto fic and my first fic is drive.

I.

“I'm sorry.” Gou wipes the tears as they fall. The side of his sister's face is covered in Azaleas to match the spray of red on his. The fight wasn't something he had meant to pick. This wasn't something he'd mean to do, really. He knew his sister had an important presentation in school today, and he really had tried to be on his best behavior.

“Take care of yourself.” Kiriko huffs, patching up a wound. “You know that's what these flowers mean?” She gives him a look that he knows is the Kiriko patented, fond but exasperated and also a touch worried. “Maybe you should follow your own advice.”

II.

Azaleas across his shoulder greet him as he looks into the mirror of his bathroom in his small apartment in the States. It takes him a few minutes to realize exactly what that means.

Kiriko is far better at taking care of herself compared to Gou – though really that's a low bar – and Gou can count how often he's seen flowers on his skin on his hands. They're usually small and easy to ignore, even if he's filled with panic every time.

This is huge and terrible looking. He can't protect his sister from everything, though really he'd love to. He dials his sister's number, even if it's probably a ridiculous time back in Japan, and nearly breaks down when she answers the phone.

“It's just a little accident, Gou. It's nothing. I'll be back in the field in a week.”

“Take care of yourself.” Gou mumbles, thumbing a flower the closest to his neck. “You're all I have left.”

III.

The sight in the bathroom mirror is almost too much to bear. The flowers are faded but he can clearly see the purple Hyacinths. It's the first and only time he'll ever get flowers from Ethan.

After downing two wine coolers and laying in the bathroom tub – while ignoring worried calls from his sister, the internet tells him that means, “I'm sorry. Please forgive me.”

A third wine cooler makes the call to the Professor way easier to make.

“There's nothing to be sorry about, Ethan.” Gou mumbles, packing up what belongings he has. “But those fucking abmonations? They have a lot to be sorry about.”

IV.

Gou almost misses it in the morning. Almost. The obnoxious bright red flowers that pepper his skin are hard to miss really though. Red Camellias. He's seen those on people before.

“Well, mister officer.” Gou laughs pressing a thumb into one where he remembered Shinnosuke taking a hit from a roidmude this morning. “Didn't realize I was that charming.”

He can't help the anxiety in his system at a new mark. It's a new bond. More people to care about. More people who will see every way he doesn't take care of himself. It makes sense though. Shinnosuke and Kiriko fit nicely together. Even if he doesn't think he fits into that equation at all, he's bound to his sister, so Shinnosuke is probably bound to them both.

V.

It takes only a week after Gou's sure Shinnosuke knows who the marks on his body belong to before Red Camellias turn into Red Camellias mixed with Azaleas.

Gou's so careful that every time he's smashed his mouth against Shinnosuke's, desperate to feel something that's not desperation to finish his task, he never lets him see the marks that show his lowest moments.

The flowers aren't exactly so kind.

Shinnosuke rolls his sleeve up for something, and Gou can see the Red Camellias that gently sweep down his forearm. Something violent churns in his stomach, and Gou refuses to make eye contact.

Every time anyone even so much as brings it up, Gou flees.

No matter what the bonds say or what they're for, he doesn't need anyone worrying about him. He's just a third wheel anyway.

VI.

Mouth against Mouth, his hands firmly on Chase's ass, and maybe some alcohol in his system, Gou finds himself pinning Chase against the wall in this underpass. His heart is racing and he can't breath. Chase is a roidmude. A roidmude. The mess his father made that killed him. The monsters that killed Ethan.

He's running out of time. He has to kill them all before they do any more harm, before his sister finds out exactly what these things really are. He has to so he doesn't have to see any more flowers pepper his skin reminding him of every wound that's his fault because why hasn't he destroyed them all yet.

Why hasn't he destroyed them all and is instead trying to shove his tongue down Chase's throat like it's the only thing anchoring him down? Maybe it is. Maybe between this and fucking Shinnosuke in his apartment last week and the desperate kisses he gave Kiriko a few days ago, maybe that's the only thing keeping his miserable existence together.

For a fucking disguise, Chase's purple jacket has way too many things to undo, and Gou can't believe he's really going to do this as he sucks a dark bruise on Chase's collar bone. Chase's grip underneath his shirt and jacket lights his skin on fire.

Everything goes cold when he stares at the purple Hyacinths and red carnations that pepper the exact spot Gou knows is a nasty bruise on himself. There's never any misunderstandings when it comes to soul bonds. A person always knows whose bond is whose.

“No!” Gou pushes himself off of Chase and practically vibrates out of his skin from how much he can't deal with this. “You can't- Roidmudes don't- It has to be- FUCK.” Gou screams shoving Chase hard before running off.

VII.

The Azaleas and Red Camellias that cover the wounds he knows really are his fault, more so than usual, feel like they're burning straight through him. All of his own words feel so far away. He's used to being vaguely disconnected while also feeling like he's burning through his core.

“FOR THIS!” Gou yells, about to pelt the iPad, which is everything he's sacrificed for, into the water. What's the fucking point if he's practically failed?

“Let Go!” Chase's touch feels like it's on fire. The wounds on his arms are still too fresh, and even if they weren't, every touch Chase gives him gives him the same sensation. “What do you understand about-”

Chase punches him, not hard enough to do damage, but enough for Gou to fall backwards.

“Damn you! Let Go!” Chase's touch is too much. The Red Carnations and purple hyacinths that peak under Chase's sleeve, a reminder that every person he's bonded too knows exactly what he's doing, are too much for him to take.

“You are also a kamen rider who risks his life to protect people.” His heart beats loudly in his chest. “Follow what you believe in, Gou.” He doesn't deserve this. Why does it have to be Chase of all people?

“Chase...”

Later, he tries to ignore the blue violets and red carnations that decorate the spots where Chase got hit in the last battle. He doesn't want to think what it means.

VIII.

The Roidmudes are defeated. Gou should be happy. This is everything he's ever wanted, right?

It isn't actually.

Gou's phone vibrates for what must be the twentieth time as he stares blankly forward. His arms ache, and he drags his fingers down the mess of purple hyacinths and red carnations that cover the wound he wishes he'd gotten instead. Chase had fit better really with his sister and Shinnosuke. Gou was....a living trash fire, who only caused problems for the people around him.

After all, it's why they lost Chase.

IX.

He's happy for them. He really is. There's no falsity to the joy that flutters in his rib cage when Shinnosuke leans forward to kiss Kiriko, their first kiss as a married couple.

There are no flowers on Kiriko or Shinnosuke's arm, and he realizes he really hasn't ever seen them wear shorter sleeved clothing. Guilt swirls in his stomach. He knows he won't last long before a relapse again, all things considered, but he can give them this. He can live as carefully as he can as to not worry them. It's a wedding present he's certainly capable of.

The pink and red carnations that somehow linger on his skin, fading from the wounds Chase received during there battles feel like burns. It shouldn't make sense that they're still there, but he's grateful to whatever deity above that they are. It's a reminder of what he needs to do. What he will do.

He leaves promptly after the wedding is finally over.

X.

The world went to absolute shit. There's no nice way to say that. Roidmude and thousands of other monsters he's only seen a few times in passing.

It's a time space disturbance, so even if he hopes deeply that it'll be like last time...that he'll get to see Chase one more time...he doesn't hold his breath. It's been 4 years. Nothing he's done has actually gotten there. The data he's collected for Chase just isn't enough.

So once the world isn't on the verge of destruction, Gou knocks back a few wine coolers he bought from the local convenience store.

There's a knock at the door and Gou answers it, too drunk to be a person.

“Gou”

Gou promptly slams the door in the face of what is another hallucination.

There's another knock, loud enough that maybe the wall might have taken some damage.

“What the fu-” Gou curses, not wanting to deal with whatever this bullshit is. He lifts his hand to grab his phone to call the cops or something...only to see red and pink Carnations suddenly appear on his hand.

Gou practically rips the door open, staring eyes wide.

“WHAT. HOW.” Gou practically shakes, grabbing chase by the color. There's a bruise on the same hand as the flowers.

“I WAS SUPPOSED TO REVIVE YOU. YOU.” Gou shakes before burying his head in Chase's shoulder.

“...I am sorry, Gou. The space time-” Gou's heart freezes.

“I won't say good bye a third time you asshole!” Shoving him away, Gou nearly trips backwards before Chase grabs his wrist and tugs him forward.

“No. No goodbyes this time, Gou.” And with that Gou smashes his lips against Chase's.


End file.
